The Hero and The Shrew
by Bumoo
Summary: A boy is thrown into the world as a boy. When he develops he becomes a man. How so? Is it because life is so hard that the boy immediately has to change into a mature person? Is that the true reason? No... Everyone who has given him hope in life changes him into a man... A little one-shot with Midna and Link... I don't know, might make some more...


I promised thee a story, and here it is! :D Yes yes... smiles all around, but I've been looking at my other stories and holy crap... So many grammatical errors... :I Oh well, deal with it. ENJOY THIS HAPPY STORY :D! -Bumoo

I own nothing... I don't...Seriously...:3

* * *

**Fights**

"I'm not saying you couldn't win a fight, I'm just saying that if we fought together... I would do a lot better then you. I mean, I am the chosen hero in all this mess, remember?" Link spoke.

" Like hell, I'm the one who always has to save your ass in all the situations that are thrown at us. Psh... If anything, I would be saving you like a damsel in distress. Sound familiar? Yeah, because it happens every damn day we are out trying to get the shards. No...It's been happening even further then that. I've been saving your life since day one. So before we even get into this conversation any deeper, I'm going to cut you short." Midna snarled at him.

The two had been walking back from Lake Hylia after a nice swim, and a much needed bath for Link. They wanted to walk over to the castle because the scenery that was happening all around. It was the middle of fall and the bright yellows, reds, and oranges could not be missed for the world. The air had a nice nip, and a little breeze was settling in. It was a beautiful day out... but that wasn't going to matter as soon as they mentioned fighting. The subject came around when Link was talking about training with Rusl back home. How he would always fight him, only to get thrashed and come back for more. He also mentioned about how he was just a natural born fighter, and that he feared no man. This only resulted in Midna giving a quick muffled laugh. Link caught it and asked what was funny. She reminded him that he didn't fear anyone... but her. What turned from a friendly conversation, turned into what was happening right now.

" Really? Because the last time I checked, I have to go save your world, and my world. There was no 'you' involved. Besides if you did happen to help me one tiny bit, do you really think I'm going to look at it. Probably not. Besides, I have to save you more then you even realize. Like that arrow that almost impaled you square in the head. If it wasn't for my quick thinking, who knows if you would even stand there today? Seriously... If anyone's the better fighter it's me. I have not seen you fight once... Not once! Magic? Oh so spooky... Look at me, I'm terrified. My bones are about to be shattered if I shake any harder." Link laughed at those last words, but had not time to enjoy the moment.

" Magic is what gets you around you ass! If it wasn't for my magic, you probably would be stuck on that damn horse! I get you around faster then you can even imagine. Magic is more helpful then your little sword you hold in your hand. It would be a regular blade if it wasn't infused with the magic it has. Besides I could beat your brute force with a simple Twili spell and bam! Your in no capability to fight. In fact, you would be blind for a few days and would yell, 'Midna, Midna, get this curse off my eyes!' Guess what mutt, I would win nine out of ten times. The tenth time being I felt sorry for you, and wanted you to at least feel like you accomplished something." She snarled at him.

" A lot of things you said are wrong. Okay, magic does get me around places and I appreciate that. The horse thing was a little too far. You just don't like Epona because you are terrified of her. Well more specifically riding with her. Besides she can get me anywhere, not as fast as your magic... but at least it's reliable,"

" Those were accident's okay! I'm usually precise to where I can go. Even if you say-" She was cut off short, and Link continued.

" Second, this sword may be infused with magic, but it's no use if it doesn't have a great wielder to it. Otherwise you have another idiot out in the world thinking he's the best swordsman ever. They tend to have their heads rolling out onto the streets, while their bodies are gushing out blood. Besides, I didn't fight with this thing before. My blade that I've grown up with works just as effective, but not as powerful. A little benefit, and I also don't have the blade itself. I have the ball and chain, bow and arrows, bombs, shield, slingshot, and so on and so forth. Now you can conjure up stuff. That's cool I guess, but guess what? A little brute force can go a long way, while you learn magic at a very slow pace. Trust me, I've seen people try in Castle Town. The concentration on their face makes them look constipated. I don't think they are even trying hard enough. When they do, oh look a little fire shot from your fingers! That's cute, I had a campfire set up four hours ago. Surprise! Oh... you look a little tired, maybe it's because you were trying to form something from your brain. Need I go any further?"

Midna was about to lose it, but she realized that she wasn't going to lose to this insignificant boy. He was annoying, but she was as stubborn as hell. She was going to give her response to him that would blow his socks off.

" Since you have your head in the clouds, why don't I bring you down a few feet. Just because we use our heads to use magic, doesn't mean it's a bad thing. We actually use our brain, unlike some people I know," Link scoffed, but let her continue. " Besides, you are talking about amateur magicians. What I do is the real deal. I am powerful at what I do, while your magicians do look constipated. Hell, I don't even need to fight you by even touching you! Simple disappearance, and I can get you like a rabbit in a trap. You are going to lose." Midna was on the top of her game, and thought she won the conversation. What was going to happen next, she wasn't prepared for. Link was thinking in his head, and gave a wide grin and sinister eyes. Midna was going to burst out laughing at his face, but immediately choked on what he said next.

" If you think you are so tough in magic, why don't you and I fight? Just you and me."

Midna had always seen him fight, but had never wanted to fight him. It wasn't because she was scared, it was because she never thought he would fight her. It made no sense, and would just waste up energy. Sure they had fights with words, but never by attacking one another. Except when they first met, though that was exempt. Midna hadn't realized that a few moments had passed, and Link took that advantage.

" What? Are you thinking about how I was right, and you were wrong? How you are coming to form an apology? Or are you just too scared to fight me?" Link smirked

That finally did it. She snapped, and she was going to take him on in this little game. Casually, she spoke.

" I'll take you on any day of the week dog, and I'm going to win this while you go lick your wounds. Don't say I didn't warn you."

Link loved the sound of that, and so they began to fight in the middle of the road to Castle Town. Link had pulled out his sword and shield, and began sprinting at her. She had no time to prepare for this and had to quickly float to the left side of him. Link took advantage of her unready state and slammed the sword on her side. Midna screamed in pain, but she instantly changed to a murderous shout. She felt the pain, but she knew he wasn't going to hurt her. He had used the flat side of the blade, and it was going to form a huge welt on her left ribs. _Why the hell is he going easy? Dammit! He's toying with me! _This only pissed her off some more. She used her hair to go after him, but he immediately jumped away. He was laughing, but was instantly smacked in the face by a dark orb that landed right in his mouth. He laid there for a second, but instantly sprung up with blood on the side of his mouth. He wiped the blood off while he watched Midna casually floating like she was in a hammock, with a ball of dark energy in her right hand. He yelled and sprinted right toward her. She threw the ball at his face, and he immediately reacted to it. The sword came up and across, which made the ball fling a different way. Midna saw him do this before when fighting, so she was ready. She disappeared right in front of him while he kept charging. Confused, he stopped his run to a complete halt while she hid. Sure this was dirty, but hey... She had to prove that magic was better. She spoke a few words, and made a dark knife to come after him. She hid among the shadows, and before he realized what was happening he felt a blade come across his back. He yelled out, but stood his ground.

" That is cheating at the highest level Midna!" He roared

" You brought this to yourself mutt!" She laughed

She kept on repeating the process, while he kept his ground. She slashed at his back, while he tried to counter it. Then he did something that she had never seen before. He closed his eyes, but stood his ground. _What the hell? Is he trying to get killed? _Was the only thing that came into her mind. She let it pass, and came up to hit him again. She did, and Link groaned in pain. He had blood dripping down his back, and she began to feel sorry. Those thoughts were immediately shaken away when she realized it was Link. The guy who drove her insane. She came up another time to slash at him, but then had a hand at her throat.

"Gotcha you sneaky little shit." He whispered

Midna was then punched across the face with his left hand, while he opened up his eyes. Midna's face was hurting, but was more confused then anything. _How did he do that?_ She thought. She didn't have time to think of that, and so she threw dark orbs at his face. A simple spell, and so all she had to do was keep throwing it at him. He dodged left and right, while she threw faster and harder, the orbs containing more and more magic, but then she heard a whistle. Pain filled her right arm, and then she looked at the arm. Blood oozed down from her shoulder, and she looked up at Link. He smiled while he showed her his bow. She seethed with anger, and using her good hand... She made herself look like Link. The wound was gone, but it would return as soon as she changed back.

" Time to even the fields!" She yelled out to him.

Link laughed, he couldn't believe what was happening. _What? Does she really think that she is going to win by looking like me?_He thought. It didn't matter to him, he was going to fight anyways.

He started sprinting, and so did Midna. He wasn't going to lose, so he jumped up to bring the sword down on Midna. He smiled, and thought of the wound on her head the next morning. Blocked. Link had set his feet, but staggered back a little. _What the hell? How did that not work? _Link kept on going with a side cut. Blocked. Shoulder cut. Blocked. The mirror image of him, was laughing in Midna's voice. " You are so damn stupid at times. Magic is going to beat the shit out of you!" Link only grunted and began swinging faster and faster. Blocked every time. He adjusted his blade so that the flat side was now the sharp side. His swings became more and more fierce, only to be parried here and there.

He was starting to get winded, and they had fought like that for about a good few minutes. No matter, time to turn the tides on her. He was going on the defensive now, and she was going to lose. No one beats him. Not while he can still hold his sword. He brought the sword up and his shield. Midna took this opportunity, and sliced out on him. Block, parry, poke, stab, nothing seemed to work on one another. They both fought faster and faster, until they couldn't go any faster. The blades and shields bashed out on each other, and the fighting never seemed to end. They both were at their last drops of energy, but they both weren't done yet. They broke off one another and began circling each other. Midna secretly slipped in a spell on her sword, so that the next hit would drop him if she landed it. Link on the other hand, had coated the sword with some oil which he slipped out without her noticing. All he had to do was set the spark with his bracers. Then he would win for sure. Time seemed to slow down. Both trying to stare down the other. Neither backing off. Finally a yell from Link and a yell from Midna, as they charged each other. Link set the spark, and his sword glowed a bright light. Midna's sword began to go static, and radiated a dark energy. Both collided against each other, and a white light was then ensued. An explosion so big had occurred, that it leveled the entire road. It flung Midna and Link on opposite sides while they scram out. Link had blasted into a tree, while Midna had landed on a bush. Link was the first to get up, and started to walk over to the explosion. He felt a stab of pain in his right leg, and saw a huge cut across his pant leggings, and blood oozing out. A few splinters here and there to make the sight more gruesome. He was just going to have to tough it out, and began to walk towards Midna. She had changed back to her original form, and wasn't getting up. Her face was towards the dirt and her body, motionless. Link saw this and worried. He began jogging towards her, then running, then full out sprinting. Ignoring the pain in his leg, he pushed on and came to Midna. He sat down next to her and picked up her body. He began to shake with worry, and looked at her face.

She began to twitch, and Link laughed. She was alive. Her eyes slowly opened, and looked straight at him.

" Take that... You bastard..." She choked out. They both began to chuckle softly, and Link reached for his pouch. He searched with his hand, and finally found it. Blue Chu Jelly, and it was his last bottle of medicine. He poured some into Midna's mouth, then onto her wound. It immediately healed up, and she began to get up. Half the bottle left, he slipped it onto his leg and back, then drank the rest. It always had a tingly aftertaste, and it made you feel that way after. Midna and Link then looked at each other, then burst out laughing.

" Since when did we become so damn stupid!" Link laughed " We could have killed each other, and that is something I don't think I could ever forgive myself for. We need to contemplate the next time we do something like this."

Midna began laughing harder and gave her response. " I know, I know, that was just stupid on both our parts. One, because I got into the fight. Two, because you convinced me of it. Seriously, we could have gotten killed!"

Link began to calm down a bit and spoke.

" Yeah, but this does prove something though,"  
"Hmm?"

" That you are the better fighter, I mean what else could it mean! I got thrashed by you, and that's final."

" Are you kidding me Link? If anyone won, it was you. How did you get me by the throat? I will not ever understand that!"

" Oh come on now, it was nothing. You are the true fighter today. Before you argue, I love how you are the winner today, and what's a fighter without a reward?

Midna was confused at what he meant, and was immediately at a lost for words. He had slowly come up to her eye-to-eye. He gave a small smile, and closed in on her. She was shocked and full of awe. She was going to melt if he kept doing this any further. Luckily he pulled away, and smiled when he saw her reaction. Still full of shock.

"Well, that explains why you kept on blushing at the lake..." He laughed.

Midna could feel the blood rising to her cheeks, and this only made matters worse. For the first time ever, Midna was at a loss of words. This made her angry, and she wanted to rip the boy limb by limb.

" Link! You asshole! Is that what this is about! Damn it... It's not like that mutt!" She yelled out.

Link wasn't even listening past that point and continued laughing his head off, he picked up all his things and began to journey towards Castle Town.

" Ah, don't worry Midna! The feelings are mutual!" He yelled.

This only made her blush worse and worse. She then proceeded to yell at his face, while he ran down to Castle Town with an angry Midna and his stupid grin.

* * *

Author's Note: Ah man. I've always wanted to see Midna and Link fight you know? It would be very...entertaining. I wanted to give you a happy story, and so BAM! Happy story! After that one I gave a few days back, I kind of felt bad you know? So I'm thinking about doing more then just this. I mean, this was actually really fun to write. Making short little one-shots here and there of what they did in the past. Make all of them come here. If you do want that, just write a review! I need help to know if my writing is any good or not. They help. Trust me. You don't even know. If you don't, just write one anyways! I luv reviews :D Anyways, have a nice summer! Because mine is going to be hot. Ugh. Adios.


End file.
